runescapefandomcom_da-20200215-history
RuneScape Wiki:Forside
Runescape Wiki er en god wiki om et midelmådigt spil. Vi fra wikien vil gerne bede alle sammen om, at sætte stolene op, og komme i arbejdstøjet. Her er vores slogan: 1 Kære alle – tak fordi jeg måtte komme. Og rigtig glædelig Grundlovsdag til jer alle.I Danmark har vi ikke en nationaldag, som man kender det fra mange an-dre lande. Andre lande fejrer deres uafhængighed, revolutioner eller gen-foreninger. Det gør vi ikke. Danmark har i det store og hele altid været frit, og da vi gik fra enevælde til demokrati skete det uden større dramatik end højst nødvendigt. Der er langt fra den danske historie til franskmændenes storm på Bastillen, amerikanernes Uafhængighedserklæring og tyskernes markering af genforeningen. LÆS OGSÅ Løkke på grundlovsdag: Jeg har mange fejl og mangler Til gengæld fejrer vi Grundlovsdag. Uden genopførelse af historiske slag, militærparader eller fyrværkeri. Men ved at mødes og benytte os af de fri-heder, som vi fik cementeret med grundloven: Forsamlingsfriheden. Yt-ringsfriheden. Vi mødes, taler og synger for at skønne på demokratiets grundfæstning og de frihedsrettigheder, der fulgte med. 2 Vi husker, at grundloven sikrer, at vi kan ytre os, som vi vil. Vi husker, at vi er frie til at samles og at tro og tænke, som vi vil. Vi husker, at grundlo-ven er rammen for vores virke - det allermest fundamentale i det danske samfund sat på paragraffer. Og vel at mærke et samfund, hvor alle har plads.Der er kun én Grundlovsdag. Fordi vi alle er en del af det samfund, som udfolder sig inden for de rammer, som blev opstillet for 165 år siden, og fordi grundloven ikke skelner mellem akademikeren med den fine titel og førtidspensionisten, der aldrig fik fodfæste på arbejdsmarkedet. Retten til at stemme er den samme for folkepensionisten i Odense som for gymna-sieeleven i Ordrup. Og retten til at ytre sig frit er lige så godt beskyttet for den kanvasklædte arbejdsmand, der smører leverpostejsmadder, som for direktøren i jakkesæt, der - måske - foretrækker foie gras. (Selv er jeg til rullepølse..). 3 Derfor sætter jeg så stor pris på vores grundlov. Den samler alle danskere. Og den minder os om, at folkestyret ikke er skabt med det formål at dele folket op i grupper efter uddannelse, beskæftigelse, i indtægt eller formue. Vi skal i debatten og ved valgene dele os efter anskuelser og dernæst - med afsæt i hvert vores holdningsmæssige udgangspunkt - samles om at gøre det bedste for danskerne og Danmark.Jeg elsker Danmark. Mulighedernes land. Ikke perfekt, men blandt de bed-ste, der findes. Det er bygget på hårdt arbejde og deltagelse. I foreningsli-vet, familielivet, arbejdslivet. Hver i sær lægger vi vores lod i opbygnin-gen af Danmark. Store, små, positive - en gang imellem også negative.Men når det hele vejes af, slår det ud den rigtige vej. Vi har det godt i Danmark. Vi er stadig præget af stemningen fra den internationale krise, der slog ind over os. Men vi er godt på vej ud. På fundamentet af de re-former - skattereform, dagpengereform og efterlønsreform - vi gennemfør-te i VK-regeringens sidste år, og som ikke kunne trylles væk på 12 minut-ter, har Venstre og regeringen lavet både en skatteaftale og en Vækstpakke 4 - og vi er nu ved at være fri af den akutte krise. Men der venter en størreudfordring: Vi skal - fri af krisen - ruste Danmark, så vores velstand og velfærd ikke bare holder vores tid ud, men holdbart kan gives videre til næste generation.Det er dét, vi skal bruge vores folkestyre og demokrati til at opnå!Det danske demokrati i dag er anderledes, end det Frederik d. 7. skrev un-der på. Men det angav rammen. Og inden for den har det udviklet sig - og sat sig i alle led i samfundet.Vi kender det alle sammen. Om man så - som jeg - har været spejder, om det er fodbold- eller håndboldklubben, grundejerforeningen eller måske vandrelavet – ja, så er vores demokrati trængt igennem.For til enhver forening følger nogle vedtægter – nogle spilleregler, kan man kalde dem – som gør, at man engang imellem mødes for at vurdere, om der er behov for ændringer, eller om man skal køre videre. 5 Skulle man være utilfreds med formanden og bestyrelsens dispositioner, så kan man foreslå en anden formand og en anden bestyrelse – og hvis man har et flertal – ja, så har skifter man ud. På demokratisk vis. Og fordi vi som danskere respekterer, at sådan gør man her i landet – i respekt for hin-anden og det demokrati, vi har valgt at leve efter.***Det er ingen hemmelighed, at jeg står her foran jer efter nogle turbulente dage i mit parti.Nogle ytrede sig om mig – det er de i deres ret til. For vi har ytringsfrihed her til lands. Og den er der bestemt blevet gjort brug af.Det førte til, at jeg på demokratisk vis spurgte den forening, jeg er formand for, om vi fortsat havde fælles fodslag, eller om tiden var kommet til at sætte en anden kurs. 6 Baggrunden kender I alle. Tøj, flybilletter og et Europa Parlamentsvalg, der ikke gik, som det burde være gået.Jeg har påtaget mig ansvaret for Venstres valgnederlag. For min person – og mediernes fokus på mig – kom til at overskygge vores ellers vigtige budskaber om, hvad vi kæmper for i Europa.Det er jeg både ked af og ærgerlig over. Men fortiden kan ikke ændres – ej heller, selv om man i bagklogskabens altid ulideligt klare lys nogen gange må konstatere, at man nok havde spadseret gennem verden i en lettere gang, hvis man havde gjort ting anderledes.Man skal lære af de fejl, man begår. Jeg har lært meget – ikke kun om, hvad man kan ’tillade’ sig, når man som jeg, gerne vil have danskernes demokratiske opbakning til at stå i spidsen for Danmark, men også om hvad der skal til, og hvad der kræves, hvis man skal nå det mål. 7 I Venstre blev der sat et punktum i tirsdags. Hovedbestyrelsen gav fuld opbakning til næstformandens og mit eget ønske om at påtage os opgaven med at få Venstre på ret kurs igen.Og det kan vi godt. Det kommer til at kræve hårdt arbejde. For tilliden til Venstre – og ikke mindst til mig – har lidt et stort knæk, og det skal der rettes op på.Jeg ved, at øjnene hviler tungt på mig. At mange tænker, hvad er han dog for en. At jeg har ladet tegne et billede af mig som person, som ikke helt står mål med den måde, jeg opfatter mig selv på.Men sådan er det. Der er kun en, der kan ændre på det billede – og det er mig.***I de uger, vi er gået igennem, er der mange, der har spurgt mig, hvorfor søren jeg dog bliver ved? Det har jeg faktisk også spurgt mig selv om. 8 Svaret er dog ret enkelt. Jeg er her, fordi jeg vil gøre en forskel. Fordi jeg har en plan for, hvor Danmark skal hen. En plan for, hvad Danmark har brug for.Som jeg sagde før, så er Danmark et fantastisk land. Det er ikke et perfekt land, men det er i sandhed et fantastisk land. Et mulighedernes land, som jeg er stolt af at være født, opvokset og leve i - og i al beskedenhed også bidraget til at forme.Jeg er stolt af, at jeg ude i verden kan fortælle om vores velfærdsgoder. Jeg ser dem ikke, som noget dårligt, eller som et udtryk for, at vi danskere ikke kan klare os selv. Jeg ser vores velfærd som et udtryk for, at vi passer på hinanden og giver hinanden muligheder uanset, hvilken baggrund vi har.Derfor skal vi værne om vores land. Vi skal sikre, at vi også i fremtiden har et mulighedernes samfund, hvor vi passer på vores ældre, sikrer ud-dannelse til vores børn og unge, og sørger for god pleje og behandling for alle, hvis vi bliver syge. 9 Vi skal have et land, hvor vi tager hånd om dem, der ikke har muligheden for at tage hånd om sig selv. Og vi skal have et samfund, der hjælper og holder hånden under dem, som måske er så uheldige, at de mister deres ar-bejde eller kommer til skade, så de må tage ophold på samfundets sidelinje i en periode.***Men vi skal også stille krav. Vi skal stille krav til os selv om, at vi skal bi-drage til vores fantastiske samfund. Med de evner og muligheder, vi hver i sær har.Hvis man kan, så skal man.Det er det bærende princip, for skal vi have et mulighedernes samfund, så skal så mange som muligt bidrage.Det er derfor, at jeg med stor bekymring ser på, at der omkring 800.000 danskere, der modtager en eller anden form for offentlig overførsel. For 10 det er mange. Og det er mange flere, end hvis vi eksempelvis sammenlig-ner os med Sverige. Målt mod dem, kunne vi have 250.000 flere i arbejds-fællesskabet.Tænk engang, hvad det vil frigøre af penge, og hvilke muligheder det vil give, hvis vi kunne nå noget, der minder om det samme niveau? Færre "uden for skabet" - flere i det aktive fællesskab...For et par måneder siden kørte jeg forbi en virksomhed i Vestjylland. På facaden hang der et stort banner, hvoraf det fremgik, at virksomheden søg-te nye medarbejdere.Banneret – må jeg forstå – havde hængt der længe. For virksomheden hav-de svært ved at få de hænder, den har brug for. Hvad skal man kunne for at få arbejde der, spurgte jeg. "Man skal kunne tage fra," lød det mundrette svar fra de gode vestjyder. Man skal kunne tage fra!Se, det bliver den største opgave de kommende år. At få flere til at kunne tage fra. Dem, der gerne vil, men ikke kan, fordi vores skolesystem ikke 11 har givet dem de rigtige kvalifikationer. Dem, der kan, men hvor vores skatter og ydelsessystem fjerner gevinsten.Der er meget, vi skal have rettet op på. For det er ikke holdbart - hverken menneskeligt eller økonomisk - at 800.000 modtager en eller anden form for offentlig overførsel, når der samtidig er job, hvor kvalifikationskravet er, at man skal kunne tage fra? Og hvorfor er der tusindvis af østarbejdere, der kommer til Danmark og skaber sig et liv, de er glade for ved at arbejde i landbrug, produktion eller servicebranchen i såkaldte lavtlønsjob, når der er så mange danskere, der ikke vil tage de samme job?Svaret er, at det skal være mere attraktivt at gå på arbejde. Det skal kunne betale sig at stå op om morgenen, smøre de berømte madpakker og tage af sted.Af mange årsager. For det første fordi jeg tror på, at det gør ens eget liv mere værd, hvis man er en del af det arbejdende fællesskab. Det giver kol-leger og relationer på arbejdspladsen. 12 For det andet fordi vi skal bevare fællesskabet om mulighedernes samfund.Hvordan skal vi forklare dem, der går på arbejde og tjener til statskassen, at det skal de gøre, hvis der sidder nogen, der godt kan, men ikke vil? Det handler om, at vi alle skal tro på, at vi hver i sær giver et bidrag til vores samfund. At vi stoler på, at alle gør, hvad de kan for at sikre, at vi kan fastholde vores fælles velstand og vores velfærd.Det er derfor, at jeg vil sænke skatten på arbejde. I første omgang ikke for os med høje indkomster, men i bunden. Der hvor forskellen er helt afgø-rende. Kan det overhovedet betale sig eller kan det slet ikke betale sig at arbejde. Et moderne kontanthjælpsloft og et udgiftsstop skal sikre, at vi har råd til det. Verdens største offentlige sektor skal ikke være større – til gen-gæld skal skatten på arbejde ned, og byrderne på vores virksomheder skal lettes, så de får mod på at skabe de arbejdspladser, der er brug for.***I dag er det Grundlovsdag. Det er en dag, hvor vi kan være stolte. En dag, hvor vi skal sole os i vores demokrati og den måde, vi har valgt at leve på. 13 Når vi vågner i morgen, er det igen arbejdsdag. Der er måske nok en og anden, der skal på lang weekend, fordi pinsen er lige om hjørnet. Men jeg skal på arbejde. For mit gæt er, at inden jeg igen skal holde Grundlovstale, så har der været afholdt valg til Folketinget. Så tiden er knap.Grundloven siger ganske vist, at statsministeren kan vente til 15. septem-ber næste år, men jeg føler mig nu ret overbevist om, at vi ikke kommer til at vente helt så længe.Så vi har travlt. Travlt, fordi Danmark har brug for, at der kommer en ny regering.Jeg kan se spæde tegn på, at dansk økonomi er i bedring. Jeg kan se, at danskerne har fået lidt mere tro på fremtiden. Men jeg vil gerne sende en advarsel. 14 Vi kan ikke tage for givet, at den velstand og de muligheder, vi har skabt for os selv, er noget vi har patent på. Der er mange ude i verden, der er sultne efter den velstand, vi har. Der er mange, der gerne vil have de mu-ligheder vi har. Og de kæmper hårdt for at få dem.Det er vi nødt til at forholde os til. Vi er nødt til at tage bestik af, at det ik-ke er en selvfølge, at vi er blandt de mest privilegerede i verden.Jeg vil gerne bevare et mulighedernes Danmark. Jeg vil gerne sikre vel-færd og velstand. Det er det, jeg altid har kæmpet for. Det er det, jeg fort-sat vil kæmpe for.God Grundlovsdag til jer alle.